Revanche
by Kiki1966d
Summary: Hast du schonmal geküsst? Ich meine so richtig... mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Melissa und der Plot gehören mir, der Rest JKR und Warner...

Diese Short Story ist ein Zweiteiler. Sie ist mir bei der Hausarbeit eingefallen und ich dachte, das sie euch gefallen könnte. Bitte sagt mir was ihr davon haltet... Lob oder Kritik, alles ist willkommen.

Ach Ausnahmsweise kein Sex... ich weiß, sehr ungewöhnlich für mich... es ist wie immer OOC und AU.

Viel Vergnügen

Revanche

Als der Hogwarts-Express in Hogsmeade einlief, war sie froh und erleichtert. Sie würde sofort ihr Bett aufsuchen und schlafen.

"Melissa, kommst du?" Hermine, eine junge Gryffindor aus ihrem Jahrgang, sprach sie an.

"Ja, einen Moment, geht doch schon mal vor, ich komme gleich!"

Melissa war eine 17jährige Muggelstämmige Hexe. Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare und braune sanfte Augen. Sie war sehr dünn und blass, außerdem bewegte sie sich sehr schwerfällig. Man hätte sie fast hübsch nennen können, wenn sie nicht so ungepflegt ausgesehen hätte.

"Was ist mit dir los? Du bist sehr merkwürdig! Hast du Schmerzen?"

"Nein, mir sind nur die Beine eingeschlafen und die wecke ich jetzt! Also bis später!"

Zufrieden mit der Erklärung verließ Hermine das Zugabteil, in dem sie die ganze Zugfahrt verbracht hatte.

Stimmt, sie hat sich so gut wie nicht bewegt! Da müssen einem doch die Beine einschlafen! 

Als Melissa alleine war stand sie schwerfällig und unter Stöhnen auf. Sie hatte offensichtlich starke Schmerzen. Sie schleppte sich zu der letzten Kutsche und kletterte hinein. Alle anderen Schüler waren schon im Schloss in der großen Halle und genossen das Abendessen. Sie wollte nur eines und das war in ihr Bett und versuchen die Schmerzen zu vergessen. Als sie im Eingang von Hogwarts stand, machte sie sich sofort zum Gryffindorturm auf. Sie hatte einen der Vertrauensschüler wegen des Passwortes gefragt. Nur mühsam kam sie die Treppe hinauf. Sie schleppte sich in den Schlafraum und zog sich um, dann ließ sie sich in ihr Bett gleiten. Die Berührung mit dem Stoff bereitete ihr unbändige Schmerzen. Sie wollte scharf einatmen, aber auch das verursachte ihr Pein. Ein Husten erschütterte ihren Körper. Nur langsam schaffte sie es sich zu entspannen. Irgendwann schlief sie ein.

"Aufstehen! Du hast verschlafen! Melissa!" Hermine riss die Vorhänge zur Seite. Sie sah den Kopf des Mädchen vor sich. Sie war total verschwitzt. Als Hermine ihre Stirn anfasste war sie glühend heiß.

Sie rannte zur Tür und hielt ein vorbeigehendes Mädchen am Arm fest.

"Ruf Madam Pomfrey! Schnell! Melissa glüht!"

Das Mädchen eilte sofort zur Krankenstation. Als sie die Tür aufriss fand sie die Krankenschwester im Gespräch mit dem Zaubertränkemeister, Severus Snape, einem düsteren und unheimlichen Mann, der immer in Schwarz gekleidet war. Er hatte schulterlanges schwarzes fettiges Haar, eine fahle Haut, außerdem war er sehr groß und schlank.

"Madame Pomfrey, schnell Melissa Harper ist krank! Hermine Granger schickt mich!"

Die beiden Erwachsenen setzten sich im Laufschritt in Bewegung. Sie liefen hinter dem Mädchen her. 

Als der Hausvorstand der Slytherin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor auftauchte, sorgte das für Verwirrung. Noch nie war er hier herein gekommen. 

Sie eilten zum Schlafraum der Siebklässlerinnen, drinnen erwartete sie schon Hermine Granger, sie sich besorgt über das Mädchen beugte.

"Gut, das sie kommen! Sie bekommt nicht richtig Luft!"

Madame Pomfrey beugte sich kurz über das Mädchen, sie schreckte kurz zurück.

"Sie muss sofort in die Krankenstation. Severus, kannst du sie tragen? Wir müssen uns beeilen!"

Wortlos trat der dunkle Mann auf das Bett zu und schlug die Decke zurück. Was er da sah ließ ihn scharf einatmen.

"Poppy!"

Hermine hatte die Augen vor schreck weit geöffnet. Das Nachthemd war stellenweise mit Blut getränkt. Poppy legte eine Decke über den Körper. Während der Zaubertränkemeister den geschundenen Körper auf die Arme nahm und durch die Gänge eilte. In der Krankenstation ließ er sie vorsichtig auf ein Bett gleiten. Dann trat er zurück und ließ Poppy vorbei.

"Wenn ich helfen kann?" Seine Stimme klang überraschend sanft. 

Die ältere Frau schaute ihn erstaunt an. 

"Danke. Ich brauche noch einige Tränke." Sie beschrieb ein Pergament und reichte es dem Zaubertränkemeister. Der warf einen Blick darauf und nickte.

"Kein Problem, die habe ich alle vorrätig." Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich der Tränkemeister um und verließ den Raum.

Poppy schloss den Vorhang und begann das Mädchen zu entkleiden. 

"Wer hat dir das nur angetan, mein Kind!" Während der ganzen Zeit war nur das Röchelnde Atmen zuhören. Sie versorgte das Mädchen, dann legte sie nur ein getränktes Tuch über den abgemagerten Leib. Anschließend wandte sie sich an den Kamin und bat den Schulleiter in die Krankenstation. Sie überhörte, das die Türe geöffnet wurde. Dann betrat der Schulleiter den Raum durch den Kamin.

Severus Snape hatte ein große Anzahl von Tränken auf den Tisch gestellt. Erwartungsvoll schaute er die beiden anderen an.

"Was ist mit ihr, Poppy?" Der Schulleiter stellte die Frage, er war ein uralter Mann mit weißem Bart und Haupthaar, beides war so lang, das er es in seinen Gürtel gestreckt hatte.

Interessiert hatte auch der Tränkemeister den Kopf gehoben.

"Sie ist unterernährt und dehydriert, sie hat eine Lungenentzündung, und sie wurde massiv misshandelt und das nicht zum ersten Mal, außerdem ist alles entzündet und sie hat sehr hohes Fieber und sie hat Flüssigkeit in der Lunge. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie es schaffen wird. Sie muss permanent überwacht werden. Es sieht wirklich nicht gut aus. Albus, wer tut einem Kind so etwas an? Ich habe so was noch nicht gesehen!" Tränen standen in ihren Augen.

"Sie ist noch so jung..." Leise kam es aus dem Mund des Slytherin Hauslehrers.

"Hab ihr Minerva Bescheid gesagt?" Albus schaute sich fragend um. Poppy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte grade zum Kamin schreiten und die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindor informieren, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und Minerva McGonagall in der Tür stand und sich fragend umblickte. Sie schritt sofort auf das Bett zu und zog vorsichtig die Decke weg, dann hob sie das getränkte Tuch an einer Ecke an und schreckte zurück.

"Wie sieht es aus Poppy? Wirst du ihr helfen können?"

"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich tue alles was in meiner Macht steht! Es sieht nicht gut aus und falls sie den Lebenswillen verliert, dann kann ich nichts mehr tun." 

Es kam ein leises Stöhnen von dem Bett. Sofort war die Krankenschwester an dem Bett und schaute nach der jungen Frau. Vorsichtig flößte Poppy ihr etwas Wasser ein. Krampfhaft versuchte das Mädchen zuschlucken. Snape schritt auf das Bett zu und nahm den Mädchenkörper in den Arm und hob ihn etwas an, wieder flößte Poppy ihr Wasser ein und diesmal konnte sie es auch schlucken. Er spürte, das der Körper vor ihm förmlich verglühte. Er ließ das Mädchen wieder ins Bett zurück gleiten. Zärtlich zog er die Decke wieder über ihren Leib. Verwundert schauten die anderen ihm zu. So hatte noch niemand den Zaubertränkemeister gesehen, immerhin war er der Unbeliebteste Lehrer in Hogwarts und er tat alles, damit es dabei blieb. 

"Sollen wir ihre Eltern informieren?"

"Ich glaube, das wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen, obwohl ich der Meinung bin, das es innerhalb der Familie passiert sein muss!" Severus Stimme klang wütend.

"Ich werde Ihnen schreiben und sie um eine Stellungnahme bitten, wie das passieren konnte. Vor allem frage ich mich , wie sie gestern Abend den Weg in den Gryffindorturm geschafft hat. Sie muss wahnsinnige Schmerzen gehabt haben!" Zärtlich strich die Hand der Krankenschwester über das schweißnasse Gesicht. Sie nahm einen feuchten Lappen und wischte ihr den Schweiß ab. 

"Der Unterricht beginnt, schaffst du das alleine?" 

"Ja, wenn ihr mir nachts helft, sie darf nicht alleine bleiben, denn sie kann die Flüssigkeit in ihren Lungen nicht abhusten! Es ist also sehr wichtig!"

Severus nickte. 

"Ich braue noch einen bestimmten Trank und übernehme ab Mitternacht, den Rest der Nacht!"

"Ich übernehme die erste Hälfte!" Minervas Stimme war bestimmt.

"Gut, dann ist das ja geklärt... lasst uns in die große Halle gehen und frühstücken!" Der alte Mann lächelte die Anwesenden auffordernd an. "Wir müssen bei Kräften bleiben!"

_"Du bist eine Missgeburt! Ich werde dir deine Überheblichkeit schon rausprügeln!"_

_Wieder und wieder schlug der Arm mit dem Gürtel zu. Jedes Mal zuckte sie zusammen und schrie auf. Jeder Schlag schnitt in ihr Fleisch. Selbst als sie bewusstlos wurde, ließ er nicht von ihr ab. _

_Er griff ihre Haare und zog sie daran durch den Raum. _

_Ein Eimer Wasser klatschte in ihr Gesicht. _

_Müde öffnete sie die Augen, sofort sah sie wieder in das grinsende Gesicht ihres Peinigers, und sie sah die Hand mit der Schere. Er zog die Haare straff und schnitt sie ab. Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht._

_"Lass sie los!!" Eine Frau versuchte den Mann von ihr wegzuziehen. Sie realisierte das es ihre Mutter war. Ihr Peiniger drehte sich um und schlug zu._

_"Du Schlampe! Du bist es doch Schuld, nur durch dich ist sie behindert!" _

_Bei jedem Wort sauste der Arm hinunter und traf eine der Frauen._

_"Bitte es ist keine Behinderung, sondern eine Gabe! Bitte tu ihr nicht mehr weh. Sie ist doch deine Tochter!"_

_Das war das Letzte was sie hörte, dann wurde sie bewusstlos._

_Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte lag sie immer noch auf dem blanken Boden. _

_Mühsam stand sie auf und schleppte sich ins Badezimmer. Sie schaute in den Spiegel und bemerkte, das ihr Vater, wie immer, darauf geachtet hatte, ihr Gesicht nicht zutreffen, damit keine unnötigen Fragen gestellt wurden. _

_Nur noch zwei Tage, dann würde sie nach Hogwarts fahren. Weg von ihm. Weg von den Schmerzen. _

_Sie begann sich vom Blut zureinigen. Oft zuckte sie zusammen, wenn sie eine offene Stelle erwischte. Sie kleidete sich an und suchte ihre Mutter._

_Sie fand sie übel zugerichtet im Schlafzimmer. Sie lag auf dem Bett und war ohnmächtig. _

_Vorsichtig nahm sie einen nassen Lappen und wischte über das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Bei ihr war er nicht so rücksichtsvoll gewesen und hatte ihr Gesicht zerschlagen. Da er sie einsperrte, war es egal, wie sie aussah. _

Ihre Augenlider flatterten. Sofort spürte sie, wie jemand an ihr Bett trat. Ihre Augen versuchten die Gestalt zufixieren. Langsam nahm sie war, das sie schwarze Augen besorgt beobachteten. Sie versuchte etwas zusagen. Ihre Zunge strich über ihre ausgedörrten Lippen. Vorsichtig wurde sie angehoben. Sie spürte wie ihr eine Tasse an den Mund gehalten wurde. Mühsam schluckte sie. Dann wurde sie wieder hingelegt und zugedeckt. 

"Haben Sie Schmerzen Miss Harper?"

Sie hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und er dachte, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen sei. Da erklang ihre leise Stimme.

"Ja, sehr!"

"Warten Sie, es wird gleich besser." 

Er stand auf und nahm eine Phiole, damit kam er zum Bett zurück. Er setzte die Phiole an und sie trank gehorsam. 

Er wartete einen Moment, bis er sicher sein konnte, das der Trank seine Wirkung entfaltet hatte. 

"Wer hat Ihnen das angetan?" Seine Stimme war sehr einfühlsam. Er hörte ihren rasselnden Atem, er wusste, das es immer noch auf des Messers Schneide. Er sah die Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihren Augen. Erschreckt sah er, das sie mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen. 

Sie hat aufgegeben! Egal was ich ihr einflöße, sie will sterben! Wie kann ich ihr nur helfen? 

Sie hatte den Kopf zur Seite fallen lassen. Er schob seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie dazu ihn anzuschauen. 

"Haben Sie schon einmal geküsst?" 

Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an.

"Nein..." Zaghaft kam es über ihre Lippen. 

"Dann können Sie noch nicht ermessen, wie schön das Leben sein kann! Ich weiß, Sie mussten leiden, aber das ist noch kein Grund aufzugeben!" Eindringlich erklang seine Stimme. Er sprach leise und zärtlich zu ihr. Eine Hand glitt zu ihrem Haar und strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er nahm ein feuchtes Tuch und tupfte ihr die heiße Stirn ab. 

"Ich will aber nicht wissen, wie es ist... ich möchte nur weg... weg von allem... vor allem von ihm..." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden.

"Außerdem sind Sie nicht der Richtige um mir vom schönen Leben zu erzählen!" 

Er wusste, sie hatte Recht und er wusste, das er der einzige war, der wusste, was es hieß, gequält zu werden. Er war der einzige, der ihr helfen konnte, doch sie wollte sich nicht helfen lassen.

Er beugte sich vorsichtig zu ihr, fixierte sie einen Moment, dann legten sie eine Lippen zärtlich auf die Lippen des Mädchens. Zaghaft öffneten sich ihre Lippen, seine Zunge drang vorsichtig in ihren Mund und spielte mit ihrer Zunge. Er sah ihre erschreckten Augen und er sah wie sie dann genießerisch die Augen schloss. Sie ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Körper, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder los lassen. Wie eine Ertrinkende hielt sie an dem Kuss fest. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und wusste, das es falsch war sie zu küssen, aber er hatte nicht gewusste, was er sonst tun sollte. Er wusste nur, das er alles tun würde um sie festzuhalten. Wenn es sein musste für immer. 

Das sie beobachten wurden, bemerkten beide nicht. 

Poppy war um die Ecke gekommen und wollte nach dem Mädchen schauten, da fand sie die beiden in dem Kuss vertieft. Als sie die beiden auseinander bringen wollte, legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie drehte sich um und schaute in die Lächelnden Augen des Schulleiters.

"Lass Sie, Poppy! Sie braucht ihn! Er ist der Einzige, der ihr helfen kann!" Flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Geräuschlos verließen sie den Raum. 

Er löste den Kuss, als er bemerkte, das sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Er hielt sie weiterhin in den Armen, sanft streichelte er ihr Haar. Sie lag mit dem Kopf an seiner Brust. Sie war verwirrt, wegen der Gefühle, die dieser Kuss ausgelöst hatte. Sie spürte immer noch seine Lippen auf den ihren, sie spürte immer noch, die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, sie fühlte sich, als wenn sie fliegen könnte. Sie nahm seinen Duft war. Er roch nach Zimt und Kräutern. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, das ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Ein leises Schluchzen war zuhören. 

"Lass es raus, mein Kind! Lass es raus!" Seine Hand streichelte über ihre Haare und versuchten sie zu trösten. Sie begann hemmungslos zuweinen. Es war das erste Mal, das sie es konnte, ohne bestraft dafür zu werden. Er war der erste Mann, der ihr so nahe gekommen war, ohne das sie Schmerzen zu erleiden hatte. Urplötzlich wusste sie, das es immer so sein würde. Er würde ihr nicht wehtun, niemals. Mit jeder Träne fühlte sie sich leichter. 

"Ich bin immer für dich da!" Sie spürte, das er es Ernst meinte. Sie wusste, das sie einen Freund gefunden hatte. Nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger. 

Irgendwann war sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig legte er sie in das Bett zurück. Er saß die ganze Nacht an ihrem Bett und bewachte ihren Schlaf. Er hörte, das ihr das Atmen leichter fiel und er war froh. Gegen Morgen war auch er in seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen, er erwachte, weil er sich beobachtet fühlte. Sanfte braune Augen lagen auf seinem Gesicht. Sie bohrten sich in seine Augen. Forschend sah er in ihre, was er sah erleichterte ihn. Er sah ihren Lebenswillen und er sah, das sie das Geschenk, als das annahm, als was es gedacht war, als Freundschaft und nicht mehr. "Danke, Professor!" 

Er hatte sich vorgebeugt um in ihren Augen lesen zu können. Sie hob ihre Hand und streichelte über seine Wange, wohl wissend, das es das erste und das letzte Mal sein würde, das sie sich berührten. Immerhin war er ihr Lehrer und sie seine Schülerin. Sie akzeptierte seine Freundschaft, denn mehr würde es nicht werden. 

Sich leise unterhaltend kamen Albus Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey zu dem Bett. Besorgt warf die Krankenschwester einen Blick auf das Mädchen und war erleichtert, das es ihr offensichtlich besser ging. Sie verscheuchte den Zaubertranklehrer und schloss den Vorhang, um sie zu untersuchen. 

Einige Zeit später öffnete sich der Vorhang und sie trat wieder heraus. 

"Es ist erstaunlich, es geht ihr viel besser. Ihr Lebenswille ist wieder da! Severus, wie hast du das geschafft?" Irriert schaute sie den Lehrer an. 

"Ich habe sie nur geküsst! Mehr nicht!" 

"Aber wieso?"

"Als sie heute Nacht erwachte, da erkannte ich ihren Wunsch zu sterben! Ich musste schnell handeln und habe versucht ihr zu zeigen, wie schön das Leben sein kann! Und sie hat es gelernt und nicht vergessen!"

"Aber Severus, sie ist deine Schülerin! Du kannst sie doch nicht küssen!"

"Ich hatte keine Wahl! Sie muss erst wieder lernen, was es heißt zu leben und wenn du mich deswegen suspendieren musst, dann tu es!" Er wollte sich grade umdrehen und den Raum verlassen.

"Severus, bleib! Sie braucht dich gleich und ich werde dich nicht suspendieren!" 

Der junge Mann schaute fragend auf den Älteren. 

"Das Ministerium der Muggel hat sich mit dem Zaubereiministerium in Verbindung gesetzt. Severus, ihre Mutter ist Tod. Ihre Vater hat sie umgebracht!" Erschrocken schaute Snape den Schulleiter an. "Sie muss ihre Mutter identifizieren, dazu braucht sie einen Freund, ihren einzigen Freund! Sie braucht dich!"

"Sie hat doch noch andere Freunde... oder?" Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, sie ist ganz alleine, sie hat niemanden, keine Freunde und jetzt auch keine Familie mehr. Sie wird nicht mehr wissen, wo sie hin soll! Sie braucht dich! Sie braucht ihren Freund! Es liegen einige schwere Gänge vor ihr und sie ist noch lange nicht Gesund! Weder körperlich noch seelisch!" 

"Gut!"

"Ich werde es ihr jetzt beibringen. So vorsichtig wie möglich." Die drei Erwachsenen wandten sich wieder dem Mädchen zu. Severus stellte ich neben dem Kopf der jungen Frau auf und nahm ihre Hand. Fragend schaute sie ihn an. Sie spürte genau, das etwas furchtbares geschehen war. Sie war verängstigt. Beruhigend streichelte Severus ihre Hand. 

"Mein Kind..." begann Dumbledore, "ich habe heute eine schreckliche Nachricht bekommen! Deine Mutter ist... tot!"

Ersetzt schaute die junge Frau den alten Mann an. Tränen schossen in ihre Augen und machten sie blind für ihre Umwelt. 

"Nein, nicht meine Mutter..." Fast atemlos stieß sie heraus. "NEIN! MAMA!" Sie schrie in ihrem Schmerz. 

Severus glitt neben sie und nahm sie in die Arme. Sie lag an seiner Brust und weinte hemmungslos. Beruhigend streichelte er ihr immer wieder über das Haar und den Rücken. Es dauerte eine lange Zeit, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

"Wie?" Mit Tränenverschleierten Blick schaute sie den Schulleiter an. 

"Dein Vater...!" Sie schloss die Augen und nickte wie zur Bestätigung. 

"Du musst sie identifizieren!" Entsetzten stand in ihren Augen. "Nein! Ich kann das nicht! Ich will nicht... ich will nicht!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und drängte sich näher an den Professor, noch immer liefen die Tränen über ihr Gesicht. 

"Professor Snape wird dich begleiten! Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Wir lassen sich nicht alleine!" 

Poppy trat zu dem Mädchen und reichte ihr einen Trank.

"Aber erstmal musst du zu Kräften kommen, solange erlaube ich es nicht!" Wie durch Zauberhand stand ein Frühstück neben dem Bett.

"Ich habe keinen Hunger! Ich werde nicht essen! Nie wieder!" 

Sie ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen. Mit einem heißeren Schmerzenschrei saß sie wieder.

"Vorsichtig! Es verheilt grade erst!" 

Wortlos reichte der Schulleiter seinem Zaubertränkemeister eine Schüssel mit Brühe. Dieser begann sofort das Mädchen zufüttern. Gehorsam schluckte sie Löffel für Löffel. Durch den Schmerz hatte sie ihr Versprechen vergessen. Als sie den Teller geleert hatte, flößte ihr der Lehrer abermals einen Trank ein. Müde ließ sie sich vorsichtig in die Kissen sinken. Kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Bett berührt, schlief sie auch schon.

Die folgenden Wochen glitten an ihr wie vorbei wie ein Alptraum. Sie wusste, das sie es ohne den Tränkemeister niemals geschafft hätte. 


	2. Zweiter und letzter Teil

Disclaimer: Fast alles JKR und Mir? *heul

Es freut mich, das sie euch gefällt, leider ist das schon das letzte Kapitel... trotzdem bitte Reviews..*bettel

Revanche 

Sie las den Brief nochmals. Die Erinnerungen hatte sie überflutet. Sie erinnerte sich vor allem an den Kuss. An die Nähe und die Freundschaft. Jetzt brauchte er sie. 

Es waren 7 Jahre vergangen, seit dieser Nacht. Sie hatte Zaubertränke studiert und dann als Auror bei Zaubereiministerium gearbeitet. Sie war bei der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort dabei gewesen und sie hatte gewusst, das ihr Freund ebenfalls kämpfte. 

Sie hatte nach dem Sieg keine Zeit gehabt um ihn zusuchen, aber sie wusste, das er lebte. Es hatte viele Verletzte und noch mehr Tote gegeben, zu viele. Sie hatte die gefangen genommenen Todesser nach Askaban bringen müssen. 

Das war gestern gewesen und heute hielt sie einen Brief in den Händen, in dem sie dringend aufgefordert wurde nach Hogwarts zu kommen. 

Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst komme ich zu spät! Ich muss ihm noch so viel sagen, so viel fragen! Er darf nicht gehen ohne zu wissen! Ich werde nicht zulassen, das er sich davon schleicht! Leise, still und heimlich... so wie er gelebt hat... ohne Freunde, ohne Hoffnung! 

Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen. Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr geweint, seit jener Nacht nicht mehr. Sie ging durch ihre kleine Wohnung und nahm alles mit was sie benötigen würde, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie nochmals zurückkommen würde. Sie packte alles in einen Koffer, sagte ihrer Eule, dass sie nach Hogwarts fliegen sollte, dann griff sie nach dem Gepäck und disapparierte nach Hogsmeade. Am Rande des Apparierschutzes erschien sie wieder. Sie rannte den Weg zur Schule hinauf. Unterwegs ließ sie ihren Koffer fallen, es war ihr egal, sie hatte nur Angst, das sie es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen würde. Sie wusste, es würde knapp werden. Sie eilte durch die Gänge und gelangte zur Krankenstation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es standen viele Menschen um sein Bett, aber er wollte nur seine Ruhe. Immer wieder sprachen sie auf ihn ein und forderten ihn auf zu kämpfen, aber er wollte nicht mehr. Er hatte aufgegeben.

Die Tür sprang auf, darin stand ein Schemen.

"RAUS!!! ALLE!!!"

Wirre Haare standen von ihrem Kopf ab. Sie trug immer noch ihren Aurorenumhang. Ihr Gesicht war starr und wütend. Die Augen versprühten Blitze. Sie strahlte Zorn aus. 

"RAUS!!" Erklang ihre Stimme nochmals. Gehorsam verließen die Anwesenden den Raum. Ihre Schritte lenkten sie zum Bett.

"WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?" Sie schrie es hinaus. Die Besucher hörten die Worte noch beim verlassen des Raumes. Als einer den kranken Mann verteidigen wollte, wurde er sanft nach draußen gezogen. 

"Gibt ihr eine Chance! Vielleicht kann sie ihm den Lebenswillen zurückgeben!"

"Aber wie... wer!"

"Ich habe ihr geschrieben! Immerhin sind die Beiden schon sehr lange Zeit befreundet!"

"Befreundet? Die eiserne Jungfrau hat Freunde? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!"

"Genauso wenig wie du dir vorstellen konntest, das Severus auf unserer Seite gekämpft hat! Harry, ich dachte, du hättest dein Denken erweitert!"

Der mit Harry angesprochene Mann, er hatte schwarze Haare, die vom Kopf abstanden und grüne Augen, schaute den alten Schulleiter an.

"Du hast Recht! Ich bin verbohrt! Warum sollte sie keine Freunde haben!" Er überlegte kurz. "Weißt du, warum wir sie die eiserne Jungfrau nennen?"

"Es würde mich interessieren, also warum!" Der Schulleiter freute sich, das solche Nebensächlichkeiten wieder in den Mittelpunkt rückten. 

"Sie küsst bei Verabredungen und dann war es das! Keine zweite Chance, und auch nicht mehr. Es ist als würde sie etwas suchen!"

Wissend nickte der alte Mann.

"Sie sucht nicht! Sie vergleicht und bisher scheint es keiner geschafft zuhaben, dem Vergleich stand zuhalten! Und so wie ich das sehe, wird das auch keiner!"

Er zog den jüngeren Mann mit sich fort.

IM KRANKENZIMMER

"Du hast es versprochen! Du hast es versprochen! Du wolltest immer für mich da sein! Und jetzt willst du mich alleine lassen!" Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden. Tränen standen in ihren Augen. 

Er schaute die junge Frau an. "Du bist sehr schön geworden! Ich habe es immer gewusst! Leider muss ich mein Versprechen brechen! Aber du bist inzwischen stark geworden und brauchst mich nicht mehr!"

Sie konnte in seine Augen schauen und was sie sah beunruhigte sie sehr. Er wollte nicht mehr Leben. Sicher, er war schwer verletzt, aber nicht so schwer, das er nicht wieder gesund werden könnte. Sie trat an sein Bett und zog einen Stuhl heran. Sie nahm seine Hand und streichelte sie. 

"Du musst verstehen, es ist Zeit Buße zutun. Ich habe viele Menschen auf meinem Gewissen und ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dafür grade zustehen."

"Hast du schon einmal geküsst? Ich meine so richtig. Mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch und den Gefühl fliegen zu können?"

"Ja, einmal!" 

Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. 

"Aber sie war meine Schülerin und es durfte nicht sein! Ich habe mich immer an die Vorschriften gehalten, aber in diesem Falle nicht! Als ich dich geküsst habe, dachte ich, ich schwebe. Als ich dich im Arm hielt, war ich glücklich. Es war das einzige Mal, das ich so gefühlt habe!"

Er schaute sie eindringlich an. "Und du?"

"Er war mein Lehrer. Es war uns verboten und ich hatte es akzeptiert, aber jetzt nicht mehr! Severus, bitte verlasse mich nicht! Ich liebe dich!"

"Das tust du nicht, es ist nur die Schwärmerei einer Schülerin!"

"Mag sein, aber wenn du gehst, dann werde ich es niemals wissen."

Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Er drückte ihre Hand. 

"Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen! Such dir einen netten jungen Mann und heiratete, ziehe eine Schar von Kindern groß. Lebe!"

"Ich will keinen anderen, ich will nur dich! Ich habe die ganzen Jahre nur auf dich gewartet! Sicher ich habe mich auch mit anderen getroffen und bin ausgegangen, aber wenn ich sie geküsst habe, dann war es vorbei! Bisher konnte niemand die gleiche Gefühle in mir auslösen, niemand! Weißt du wie sie mich nennen? Eiserne Jungfrau!" Ein trockenes Schluchzen kam über ihre Lippen.

"Selbstmitleid? Das kenne ich nicht von dir, also fange bitte nicht damit an!"

Entschlossen wischte sie sich mit den Ärmeln über ihr Gesicht und verschmierte es.

"Du solltest dein Gesicht waschen. Du bist schmutzig!"

"Oh!" Ohne ein weiteres Worte stand sie auf. Sie sah in einen Spiegel und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Die anderen müssen gedacht haben, da kommt Voldemorts Geist. Ich sehe ja schrecklich aus." Sie ging ins Badezimmer und wusch sich das Gesicht. Sie sah die Trauer in ihren Augen. 

Habe ich ihn etwa aufgegeben? Bei Merlin! Das darf nicht sein! 

Sie sammelte sich kurz und verließ das kleine Badezimmer. Entschlossen trat sie auf das Bett zu, beugte sich hinunter und küsste den kranken Professor. Sanft drängte ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Erschrocken schien er zu verharren, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Sie hatte ihn inzwischen halb hochgezogen und hielt ihn in ihren Armen. Seine Arme schlagen sich um sie und hielten sie fest. 

Ich lasse sie nicht mehr los! Nie mehr! 

Unruhig rutschte sie hin und her, dann krabbelte sie ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen in das Bett. Sie ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf, sie konnte und sie wollte sie nicht unterdrücken, das hatte sie schon viel zulange getan. Mit einer Hand öffnete sie ihren Umhang und ließ ihn zu Boden gleiten. Vorsichtig löste er den Kuss.

"Du willst doch wohl nicht jetzt und hier...?"

"Du bist ein Dummkopf!" Sie hob die Decke an und glitt darunter, bekleidet. Immerhin waren sie hier nicht alleine, auch wenn die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, konnten sie jeder Zeit gestört werden. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und hörte auf seinen Herzschlag. 

"Warum stößt du mich weg?" Fragte sie leise. "Ich will doch nur glücklich sein... mit dir!"

"Ich stoße dich nicht weg... dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr!" Er spürte ihr Zittern. Seine Hand glitt über ihren Rücken. "Habe ich dich jetzt geschockt?"

"Ich habe solange darauf gewartet, dass du diese Worte sagst! Ich bin glücklich!" Ihre Stimme war Tränenerstickt. 

Sie lagen nebeneinander im Bett und unterhielten sich leise. Sie planten ihre Zukunft. Sie sahen nicht den Schatten, der nach draußen glitt. 

Irgendwann schliefen sie ein, aneinander gekuschelt, einer den anderen festhaltend, als ob er niemals wieder loslassen wollte.

Sie wurde wach, weil sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug, schaute sie in die schwarzen Augen ihres Liebsten.

"Liebes, du musst aufwachen! Komm frühstücke mit mir, ich habe Riesenhunger!" Sie lächelte ihn an, ein langer Kuss folgte, dann richtete sie sich auf und begann das Frühstück auf einen kleinen Tisch zu verteilen, sie zwang ihn in eine sitzende Position, schüttelte die Kissen auf und stopfte sie in seinen Rücken, damit er ohne Anstrengung frühstücken konnte. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl und begann ebenfalls sie die Nahrungsmittel in den Mund zuschieben. Sie bemerkte nicht, was sie aß. Sie beobachtete nur den Zaubertränkemeister. Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an. Endlich hatte sie ihn in ihren Armen halten können und das wollte sie auf immer. 

Stimmengewirr kam auf sie zu. "Er muss... es geht nicht anders!" 

"Aber er ist noch viel zu schwach und es ist sehr schwierig..."

Zwei diskutierende Menschen kamen um die Ecke.

"Was ist zu schwierig?" Fragte Severus. 

"Siehst du, er sitzt schon wieder, also werde ich ihn fragen!"

Der Mann mit den schwarzen Haaren wandte sich an den Tränkemeister.

"Remus braucht den Wolfsbanntrank, sonst wäre es zu gefährlich für uns. Kannst du ihn brauen?"

"Nein!" Kam es von Melissa. "Kann er nicht! Es ist einer der schwierigsten Tränke überhaupt!"

Fragend schaute der dunkle Mann auf die junge Frau, die neben dem Bett gesessen hatte.

"Miss?"

"Entschuldigung. Harper, Melissa Harper! Und sie?" Sie fragte, obwohl sie es schon wusste. 

"Black, Sirius Black! Wenn ich mich nicht irre, habe ich Ihnen meine Begnadigung zu verdanken..."

"Mir? Nein! Peter Pettigrew! Er war intelligent genug sich zu ergeben!"

Sie schaute dem Mann in die Augen und sah Sorge. Sie wollte helfen, da kam wieder der Gryffindor in ihr hoch.

"Sie brauchen den Wolfsbanntrank?" Sirius nickte. "Das ist kein Problem!" Verdutzt schauten alle sie an, außer dem Tränkemeister.

"Ich braue ihn! Es dauert zwar etwas länger als bei Severus, aber kein Problem!"

"Sie können ihn brauen?" Ungläubig schaute Black sie an.

"Severus dachte, das es besser wäre, wenn ihn noch jemand beherrscht! Wer glauben Sie, hat Ihnen den Trank geschickt, wenn Severus auf Mission war? Darf ich dein Labor benutzten, Darling?"

Severus nickte. "Natürlich Liebes. Fühle dich dort zuhause. Ich hoffe, du wirst es bald sein!" Sie strahlte den halbsitzenden Mann an, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn verlangend. "Ja, das werde ich!" Sie streichelte über sein Gesicht, dann verließ sie den Raum.

"Poppy, du machst besser eine Liste der Tränke, die du brauchst. Sie wird sie dir herstellen!"

"Sie?" 

"Ja! Sie ist ausgebildet in Zaubertränken und sie ist wirklich gut! Schade, durch Voldemort konnte sie ihren Meister nicht machen, aber für sie war es wichtiger ihn zur Strecke zubringen, deshalb ist sie auch Auror geworden." 

"Eine ungewöhnliche Frau! Und sehr hübsch!" Bemerkte Sirius. 

"Vergiss es! Sie ist nicht für dich bestimmt!" 

"Außerdem ist sie arbeitslos!" Warf Albus ein.

"Die beiden Männer schauten ihn fragend an.

"Fudge hat ihr gekündigt, weil sie einfach abgehauen ist, ohne sich zumelden. er meint, das seine Auroren rund um die Uhr für ihn dazu sein haben und Freunde zählen nicht! Ich denke, wir haben eine neue Lehrerin in Hogwarts, oder was meint ihr?"

"Und was soll sie unterrichten? VgddK? Oder Zaubertränke?"

"Sie ist noch nicht fertig in Zaubertränken, ihr fehlen noch zwei Prüfungen, dann ist sie eine Meisterin!"

"Denkst du sie schafft das?"

"Ja, das tue ich. Sie mag nicht so klug wie Miss Granger sein, aber sie hat Gespür für die Tränke und das ist wichtiger, viel wichtiger!" 

Der Tränkemeister konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken, sofort stand die Krankenschwester an seinem Bett und nahm die Kissen aus seinem Rücken damit er sich hinlegen konnte. Kaum hatte sein Kopf die Kissen berührt schlief er auch schon. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

"Was er wohl Träumen mag?" Fragte Sirius den Schulleiter. Grinsend wandte der sich ab. "DAS wird er dir nicht verraten!"

Sie war schon seit zwei Tagen im Kerker. Severus hatte Albus geschickt um nach ihr zuschauen.

Sie stand im Labor, auf dem Schreibtisch standen mehrere unberührte Tabletts. Sie war vertieft in ihrer Arbeit und bemerkte seine Anwesenheit nicht. Er hatte Muse sie zu beobachten. 

Wie ähnlich die beiden sich doch sind! Sie gehen in ihrer Arbeit auf. Mit welcher Hingabe sie braut, als wenn sie niemals etwas anderes gemacht hätte. Ich habe erst gedacht, sie hätte das Fach ausgewählt, weil Severus es unterrichtet, aber wie ich sehe, liegt es ihr wirklich und sie hat Spaß daran. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, noch mal jemanden zu finden, der so verrückt nach Tränken ist! 

Er schaute sich weiter um und sah auf einem extra Tisch viele beschriftete Ampullen und Phiolen. Sie hatte sie in eine Kiste gestellt. Offensichtlich waren sie fertig und warteten auf den Abtransport. 

"Melissa, du solltest etwas essen! Ich will nicht, das du noch krank wirst!"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um.

"Ach, Sie sind es! Ich bin fertig, jetzt kann ich mich ausruhen! Wie wirkt der Wolfsbanntrank?" Fragend schaute sie ihn an.

"So, als wenn Severus ihn selber gebraut hätte!" Er sah amüsiert, das er das richtige Lob ausgesprochen hatte. Der große Zaubertrankmeister war ihr Mentor, ihr Vorbild.

Sie lächelte. Müde fuhr ihre Hand durch ihr Gesicht. Sie setzte sich und war sofort eingeschlafen. Albus rief nach den Hauselfen und ließ die fertigen Heiltränke in die Krankenstation bringen, dann zauberte er eine Trage hervor, bettete sie darauf und brachte sie ebenfalls in die Krankenstation. Dort angekommen legte er sie in ein Bett neben dem Tränkemeister, der ihn erschrocken ansah. 

"Sie ist nur erschöpft, aber ich dachte, du hättest sie gerne in deiner Nähe!"

Poppy war sofort da und schaute auf die Junge schlafende Frau, dann zog sie den Vorhang zu und entkleidete sie. Mit Hilfe eines Zaubers wurde sie gewaschen und in ein Nachthemd gesteckt. Sie flechtete ihre Haare zu einem Zopf, streichelte kurz über ihr Gesicht, dann öffnete sie den Vorhang. Sie stand vor den beiden Betten und überlegte, dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab und rückte die Betten zusammen. 

"Du lässt mir ja sonst keine Ruhe, aber lasse sie schlafen, sie hat zwei Tage durchgearbeitet!"

"Poppy? Wie sind die Tränke?"

"Oberste Qualität! Sie ist wirklich gut und eine zweite Zaubertränkemeisterin könnten wir brauchen, dann könntest du dich verstärkt der Forschung widmen." Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht. 

Severus griff nach Melissas Hand. er beobachtete ihren Schlaf und wenn jemand kam, schickte er ihn weg. Niemand sollte die Frau, die er liebte, stören. Er war vorsichtig zu ihr hinüber gekrochen und hatte sie in seine Arme genommen. Immer wieder streichelte er über ihr Haar. Er spürte wie der Schlaf ihn übermannte. 

Jeder, der vorbei ging, schaute auf das schlafende Pärchen und lächelte. Irgendwann kam Poppy und zog den Vorhang zu. 


	3. AN

AN

Ich danke euch für eure Reviews. 

@ Graciee: Danke, ich freue mich das sie dir gefallen hat.

@Faye6 & Nadine: Ich habe mich sehr über euer Lob gefreut.

@Severin1:Das wundervollste Kapitel, das du seit langer Zeit gelesen hast? Ich bin talentiert? So viele Lob bin ich nicht gewohnt! *Rotwerd


End file.
